The Suicidal Boy
by ThePurpleHaze
Summary: Love is just an illusion, that's what Natsu thinks. Is it wrong to think things like that? Lucy sure thinks so. Read as Natsu the suicidal becomes friends with Lucy and maybe more. *WARNING SELF HARM IMMINENT*


Love is just an illusion, that's what Natsu thinks. Is it wrong to think things like that?

Well not that He cares, he stopped caring what people thought of him when the 7th grade happened. That was when _it_ happened. His best friend who he's had a crush on since 3rd grade Beat him up to get a guy's attention.

He became depressed in the 8th grade, he was diagnosed with crippling depression when he was 14, in Freshman year. He tried hiding from society, It never worked. Whenever he tried bullies would beat him up.

He thought he's had enough, no, He knew he's had enough. Today was the last day he had to deal with this.

* * *

Today was a sunny day in Fiore, but the sunlight dulled by his depression. Everyday, no matter how bright seemed dark to him.

Tonight he was going to end it all, he didn't care what people thought about him at all today. He was walking down the hall when that thought surfaced in his mind, he smirked. Not long after he scrambled to look down.

 ***Bam*** He crashed into the floor, he looked up to see what the cause was. There was a blonde girl with their schools blue and gold uniform. He recognised her Immediately. It was Lucy Heartfilia, a hot cheerleader.

"I-I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me!" Natsu yelled, preparing himself for a beating. ***Giggle*** Instead of the beating he heard something more pleasant, a sweet and innocent giggle. He looked up to see her laughing very hard. He looked at her smile before he got up and walked away, not grabbing his books. The laughter finally started dying down as she opened her eyes to see him leaving.

She got up and grabbed his books off the ground. "Wait!" She shouted. He stopped walking for a moment. She walked over to him, smiling from ear to ear. "Here ya go!" She handed them to him. "I'm sorry for running into you!" He was shocked. "I'm sorry also…" He said then walked away.

"Wait!" she yelled grabbing his arm, pushing his sleeve up. Natsu tried pulling his arm away gently but she held a tight grip. She stared at his arm, it was very muscular but yet not huge, she blushed. She wanted to see if it was the same on both sides, she turned over his arm seeing the cuts she freaked out. "What is this?!" She screeched her grip loosening scared she would hurt him. Natsu used this opportunity to pull away and run.

He kept running without looking back, until he got to his next class. He breathed heavily, "Shit! Why did this have to happen today?!"

* * *

After school he walked out and started going to the school roof. He was stopped by a group of bullies. "Where you off to, bitch?" The bully taunted Natsu. "The roof." Natsu said clearly as he pushed past them. They laughed as they saw someone running towards them. It was Lucy, they wondered why she was in such a rush. She ran up to them and asked, "where is Natsu!?" they were stunned, "H-he just went to the roof." She nodded and ran up to the roof.

She saw as Natsu was nearing the edge of the building. She ran over to him and embraced him into a hug. Natsu blushed and struggled to get free. She kept holding him. He struggled until he felt a warm drop of water hit his neck. "Please don't Natsu." She said while holding him. "Why would you care about me and if I do end it?" He said. She held on tighter. "Because a human life isn't something that can be taken lightly!" He started crying. "Don't you think I know that! I'm not handsome, smart, nor strong. Why would a waste of flesh stay here. I don't stand a purpose here!" Natsu explained his reasoning. She seemed to get mad as she kissed his head through is salmon hair. "You just need to find a will to live." She smiled. Natsu and Lucy both blushed before Natsu broke free of her grasp and he ran towards the edge.

But he noticed some guy standing in front of him. It was his bully gray. Gray punched Natsu square in the face, sending him skidding across the floor. "Don't kill yourself just because life gets hard…" He mumbled to Natsu's unconscious body before picking him up and walking past the stunned Lucy. He dropped him off at the hospital and walked home.


End file.
